


inoculation

by shootsharpest



Series: Taagnus IPRE Marriage AU [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: IPRE, M/M, marriage AU, taagnus, they get reinoculated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootsharpest/pseuds/shootsharpest
Summary: Taako and Magnus remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> today on my tumblr we started taagnus IPRE marriage AU, here's a really short bit about remembering based on a request

The first thing that happens when Taako drinks the baby voidfish’s ichor is that he looks at his hands and notices one of his rings (one that he wears every day, how has he not noticed?) is on his left middle finger, when it’s supposed to be on his ring finger. And as soon as he moves it over, the memories come flooding back to him: Magnus slipping it onto his hand at the altar, all the times when they held hands just to hear their rings clink together, the time it slipped off and fell down the drain while he was doing dishes and Magnus had to fish it out.

The second thing that happens when Taako drinks the baby voidfish’s ichor is that he finally remembers his last name: Burnsides.

The first thing that happens when Magnus drinks the baby voidfish’s ichor is a blur of memories as he stares straight at Taako: lying on the deck of the ship and looking up at the stars through the glass ceiling, a tiny velvet box weighing heavy in his pocket, Taako’s arms flying around his neck as he slips it onto a hand already laden with rings that mean a hell of a lot less than this one.

The second thing that happens when Magnus drinks the baby voidfish’s ichor is that he kisses his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at my tumblr @tagnus to yell about taagnus   
> hopefully more of this to come


End file.
